


Acehuntertale

by valblue1314



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm really bad at tags, New Au, New Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valblue1314/pseuds/valblue1314
Summary: Sort of a new Au I'm making. I wanted peoples opinions on it so I can improve it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions or ideas for this story please tell me. Also this chapter is really short so I'm warning you now. Hope you like it!

Ace was walking up the stairs in an abandoned building and he could hear muffled voices. He continued to limb the stairs and stopped at a doorway that didn't have a door. The door was lying a few feet away and was almost completely broken in half so even if it was there it wouldn't have done much.

Ace peered into the room and saw a girl cowering on the floor and a larger guy standing over her. The man was called Veneno which was Spanish for poison and from what he had been told the name fit. This guy produced poison from every pore on his body, if you touched him you would die quickly and painfully.

On top of that this guy was quick and he's hard to find because he goes to a different town every time he kills someone. Ace had been looking for this guy for two days and was very irritated that it took this long to track him down.

Veneno walked toward the girl and as about to touch her when Ace called from the other side of the room. "That's far enough pal." Veneno stopped and looked behind him to see who had spoken.

"Who are you?" He seemed pissed but not as much as Ace was and for good reason.

"Call me Ace."

Veneno chuckled, "Oh I see your an Ace hunter." Veneno lunged at Ace, "Than die like the rest of them!" Ace stepped oput of the way and Veneno rolled on the ground so he wouldn't get hurt. Veneno turned to go after Ace again but a gun was pointed at his head.

"Your done killing Veneno."

"Go on then, kill me." Ace looked at him for a second before lowering his gun and shooting his leg.

As Veneno yelled in pain on the floor Ace walked over to the girl in the room and helped her up. After making sure she could walk on her own he went back over to Veneno and grabbed some chains that had been in the room. He wrapped the around Veneno while making sure he didn't touch him.

He dragged Veneno behind him and the girl followed at a safe distance so she wouldn't be near Veneno. It only took about ten minutes to get to the police station and hand Veneno over to the police.

As Ace was leaving the girl called out to him from near the police officers, "Thank you for helping me."

Ace didn't turn around to look at the girl, "I wasn't helping anyone." He walked out of the police station and into a building across the street. There was a female monster behind a counter and handed her a card he had gotten from one of the police officers.

The monster gave him a bag and Ace added it to his account before leaving the building. Ace went to the inn he was staying at and went up to his room and went to sleep.


	2. This World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to tell everyone how this world works so no ones really confused about what's going on.

In Ace's world humans didn't force the monsters into the underground so they all live on the surface. However there's a lot of crime so the human and monster leaders decided to do something about it. Now there are bounty hunters but there are different types of bounty hunters.

Criminals are ranked on a scale of 1 to 10 based on how dangerous they are. Certain hunters take certain jobs based on what type of hunter the job is for.

The first, and most common, are the L hunters. They take jobs that are ranked from 1 to 3 which are the easiest jobs. These hunters are common because the jobs aren't very dangerous and you rarely hear about an L hunter that was killed by their target.

The second are the type hunters, no ones really sure why there called type hunters but no one really cares to find out. Type hunters take jobs that are ranked from 4 to 5 and there aren't as many type hunters as L hunters. However they're still common, some of them do die but it doesn't happen often.

The third are the Beta hunters and these guys aren't nearly as common as the other two. A fair amount of Beta hunters die so not a lot of people are willing to become a Beta hunter. They take jobs that are ranked 6 to 8 and most Beta hunters are skilled in fighting.

And last but certainly not least are Ace hunters, these hunters are extremely rare and for good reason. The jobs they take are the highest ranked so there extremely dangerous and most Ace hunters die. They take jobs that are ranked 9 to 10 and are top notch in fighting, tracking, and stealth.

If they aren't they die, that's why there are only ten Ace hunters in the world. Most Ace hunters go by Ace and not there real names to protect any family or loved ones they may have. They also travel a lot so they won't stay in the same town for more than two or three days. They're also known for killing their targets, there is only one Ace hunter that has never killed one of their targets.

All of these hunters get their jobs from local bars, diners, police stations, and buildings that are designed for getting jobs. The only place that can pay them for doing the jobs are the buildings that are also designed for getting jobs, the buildings don't really have names.

Some people will personally hire hunters to catch someone and it's fairly common for this to happen. If they need someone with certain skills or the job requires something special they'll hire someone that fits.


	3. Not A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would love suggestions for the plot and if anyone has someone Ace could go looking for give me your suggestions.

Ace woke up the next morning and saw that the sun had barely risen so he turned on the TV in the room to pass the time. "The police have just stated that the killer Veneno was taken into custody late last night. He was and Ace class bounty so one can only assume that he was brought in by an Ace hunter."

Blah, blah, blah Ace hunter this, dangerous killer that, it got really annoying after a while. Ace wasn't his real name but around here no one said their real names, if you did it could be dangerous. Most people used nicknames and because Ace hunters were known for going by Ace he did to.

Ace was no idiot when it came to his work or the people he dealt with whether it was for work or not. The only reason he had survived this long was because he was cautious but he was also skilled. That's also the reason he was an Ace hunter instead of a Beta, a type, or an L hunter.

Ace turned off the TV after two or three hours and left the inn to go to one of the job boards. The closest one was a small bar that was run by a human family that consisted of four members. Ace walked to the small bar/diner and opened the door to the poorly lit establishment.

Some people greeted Ace and others glared at him but they didn't say anything. Ace walked up to the bar and sat down on one of the chairs and ordered a scotch. The guy behind the counter brought him his scotch and Ace gave him the money for his drink as well as a tip.

Ace walked up to the board and looked at the Ace class jobs, he found two on the board. He grabbed one and drank his scotch than put the glass on the bar before walking out.

He looked at the information on the paper and memorized it so he wouldn't have to look at it again. Ace ducked into an alley and his wings sprouted from his back and he took off into the air.

Ace's wings were 'retractable' in a way but Ace didn't really know what happened to them when he hid them. They were just sort of... gone and he didn't really care to figure out how it worked.

Ace put up his face mask when he got closer to his destination so he wouldn't get sand in his mouth. After several minutes he spotted the town he had been looking for and landed just outside of town.

He retracted his wings and walked into town and saw that people were starting to crowd the streets. Ace quickly walked down the street and found a small hotel that had rooms available. He got a room and began gathering information on his new target.

The guy was known simply by 'ripper' because the way they killed was similar to Jack the Ripper. He doesn't attack during the day and attacks random people during the night. It could be a guy or a girl or even a child.

Ace got all the information he needed and by the time he was done it was night. He began to walk the streets to see if he could find Ripper and after about an hour there was a loud scream.

Ace ran toward the scream and stopped when he saw two figures, a tall lanky man and a small child. The child was a boy and they were crying while the male had a crazed smile on his face.

Ripper looked like he was just about to kill the kid but he seemed like he wanted to enjoy the moment for a bit longer. That was his mistake.

Ace took a detour and appeared in an alley that was right behind Ripper and the child. Ace took out one of his throwing knives and pinned his right hand to a wall. Ace grabbed the kid and they hid behind him.

Ripper tried to get out but before he could Ace knocked him out. He took his knife out of the wall and took the unconscious Ripper to the police. The kid followed him but he didn't really care what he did.

The kid watched him leave the police station and ran out soon after. The boy called from the front of the police station, "Your my hero mister Ace hunter."

Ace stopped and turned around, "Kid I'm not the hero, I'm not the good guy. Don't think of me as one." He turned and walked away, the kid was confused and didn't know what to do.

Ace walked back to the place he was staying at and went to his room. He ate some food, drank some water, and practically fell back onto the bed. He thought about what the kid had said, he wasn't the good guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a picture of Ace and I wanted to make a link to it so here you go.  
> http://68.media.tumblr.com/40e5fc27b604f2965df5a383642bb8c1/tumblr_inline_oieqeczT051uodwyt_500.jpg


	4. Nothing But Red: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's going to be a little short but the next one will be very exciting.

Ace woke up the next morning and the sun was just above the horizon and he sighed. He got up and checked out before leaving the inn and walked down the street. He walked to a nearby bar and ordered a scotch like he did every time he went to a bar. Scotch was his favorite drink and he knew he might have a slight drinking problem.

Ace sat at the bar and started talking to the bartender, she was about thirty but she only looked about twenty three. She passed him a paper that was folded in half, "What's this?" The bartender was cleaning a cup and didn't even look up from what she was doing.

"This job was posted today, thought you might be interested." Ace unfolded the paper and looked at it, he had to admit it was interesting. He could tell from reading two lines that this was an interesting job.

The target was actually worth more dead than alive which was rare, even for Ace hunter jobs. That alone said that this job was an interesting one and the picture in the middle made it even more interesting.

The picture of a woman wearing nothing but red was on the paper and Ace thought she looked slightly smug. Her nickname Is Death's Mistress and she had been linked to more than fifty kills.

The woman herself would have been classified as a type class job if it weren't for her bodyguards. Just one would be able to take on a Beta hunter and she had eight of them in all. She was the leader of a huge drug ring and controlled more than seventy percent of the drugs on the continent.

To put it simply she was rich, dangerous, and had strong people around her 24-7. She was a ten on the danger scale because of all of this and Ace looked at it for another second before drinking the rest of his scotch. He put some money on the counter and left the bar with the paper in his pocket.

Ace went into an alley before using his wings to fly into the air and started heading toward the town his target was last seen in. The town she was last seen in was about two hundred miles away but he got there in about an hour.

Ace landed outside of town and got rid of his wings before walking into the already busy streets. This was one of the larger towns in this particular state and it was rare for the streets to be empty during the day.

He didn't like the fact that so many people bumped into him but he knew he wouldn't have to deal with it for long. He got a room at the first place he saw and started looking for information on Death's Mistress. Her father reportedly died of a gun shot to the head and the police said a robber had done it.

After that she took over her father's business which everyone thought was a car company. It turned out that the cars were a cover for transporting drugs and after the police found that out she ran off and runs the drug operation full time.

She had made deals with several other drug lords and people believed that she had people importing, exporting, and distributing drugs all over the world. She had people making, meth, cocaine, heroine, acid, ketamine, and a variety of other drugs.

Ace had easily figured out that the father was killed by his daughter so she could take over her fathers business. After that she became a megalomaniac and started killing people because she didn't think anyone would ever catch her.

This chick was obsessed with power, had weapons, money, and people which was a bad mix. He wouldn't be surprised if she had killed over a hundred people and the police either hadn't found the bodies or couldn't link her to the kills.

Ace knew this was going to be interesting and probably very dangerous. He was up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for the next chapter? Me.


	5. Nothing But Red: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is finished!!! SomeoneWhoCares gave me the idea for Death's Mistress, they are awesome so go check them out!

It took a whole day to figure out where Death's Mistress was and he was glad when he finally figured it out. It took half an hour to fly there but the town wasn't as crowded so there was that at least.

Ace got a room and started looking around to see where his target was likely to be. He found a building that looked abandoned but he decided to check the roof just in case. There was a door and he snuck inside when someone opened it to take a smoke break.

He looked around the building and found out that it was indeed a large drug opperation. He was about to look around the rest of the building when he heard a door open. Than he heard someone talking, when he looked he saw that it was indeed Death's Mistress.

She was dressed in red like she had been in the picture and her black hair was tucked behind her ears so it would stay out of her face. After a short pep talk to her employees she went back into the room she had come from and everyone went back to work.

Now that Ace knew where she was he left the building and went to the place he was staying at to get ready. He sharpened the blades of both of his swords and the twelve throwing knives than made sure both of his guns had full clips.

He waited until it was late at night before heading out to go back to the building to find Death's Mistress. He looked into one of the windows on the first floor and was about to find a way into the building when he heard something behind him.

Ace barely had enough time to raise his arm up before some struck him and he was sent through the window. He hit the concrete floor and moved out of the way right before his attacker hit the place he had been just a second ago.

He took out his swords and cut the guys leg to slow him down before another showed up out of no where and tried to shoot him. He put one of his swords away and pulled out one of his guns and shot the guys hand. His gun hit the floor and slid away from him before Ace knocked him out.

The other six bodyguards showed up and he started fighting them just as their boss decided to see what was making all of the noise. One of the bodyguards went flying into the wall and she looked at Ace. She was shocked when she saw how well he was doing against her bodyguards.

She knew he had to be an Ace hunter but if he hadn't been she probably would have hired him to work for her. She watched for several more minutes until the last of the bodyguards had been beaten.

After she realized that she tried to run but she didn't get very far before Ace caught up to her. "End of the line." With that he knocked her out and called the police so they could take care of the mess.

They showed up five minutes later and arrested everyone that hadn't gotten away. Almost everyone had run away during the fight so there were only about ten people to arrest. But the police were able to confiscate over a billion dollars worth of drugs and catch some really dangerous people.

Death's Mistress had woken up by the time they had handcuffed her but she didn't look at anyone except Ace. After she was put in the car she watched Ace until she couldn't see him anymore.

Ace went to the place he was staying at and slept after collecting his reward and adding it to his account. He didn't know why she had watched him after he had caught her but he didn't like it.

The next day he went to a bar to order some scotch and look at the job listings. He took one and went outside so he could lave town when someone came running up to him. It was a police officer and he was trying to catch his breath.

When he did he looked at Ace, "Someone wanted to talk to you." Ace was slightly confused but he followed the police officer and they walked to the police department. The officer took him to a cell that was at the very end of the cell block.

Death's Mistress was sitting in there and when she saw them coming she stood up. The guard left them and Ace looked at her. "It's good to see you again."

"What do you want?"

"Straight to the point than. I have a vast knowledge of what happens in the underground of society. I want to make a deal, I'll give you information if you need it for one of your jobs and in return I get what I want."

"And what do you want?"

"I won't ask you to break me out of prison or anything. I just want things to make my stay in prison more comfortable. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine." Neither of them offered to shake the others hand but they knew that the deal was done either way. Ace left the station and was soon flying to a different town to catch his next target.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's going to happen next?


	6. Who? Part: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told to take a break from writing... Nah!!!

Ace flew to a town that was hidden in the mountains and landed in the trees so no one would see him. He walked into town and saw that this place wasn't really big but it wasn't small either.

Everyone could tell that he wasn't from the town and he knew it because they kept staring at him. He didn't really mind because plenty of people did it but it gets annoying after a while. He was glad when he finally found a place to stay.

The guy Ace was looking for had last been seen in another town but he heard a rumor that he was here. Ace hadn't found him in the other town so this was his best, and only, lead.

The town wasn't that bad aside from the people that kept staring at him whenever they saw him. Most of the buildings were made of stone and had moss growing on them. It was a little foggy outside but it was thin so it didn't get in the way or anything. Plus the wildlife around the town was pleasant background noise.

Ace took an hour or two to just relax because his wings were sore from how much he had been flying recently. Even if he didn't have his wings all the time they could still get sore and it could be painful.

After Ace's wings felt better he looked for information on the guy he was looking for. No one really trusted him so none of them told him anything but eventually someone did. They told him where the guy lived and they also told him that he had a family.

Ace thought about what the job description had said and wondered why a guy with family would do something like that. The information said that the victims had likely been beaten or tortured before they had been killed.

There were even photos and what he saw hadn't been a pleasant sight to see. If he was torturing people how would he be able to do it without his family thinking something was up?

Ace went to the house and hid so he could observe his target before doing anything. This guy's nickname was The Dungeon Master because of the fact that he likely tortured his victims. He had kidnapped a number of people and some of them didn't look like people you'd want to mess with.

That meant one of two things, he was either strong or he did something to his victims to sedate or paralyze them. Ace wasn't sure which one it was so he'd have to be a little cautious until he did.

It wasn't long before he spotted his target and he was shocked as well as confused. The guy didn't look very tough and he didn't look like he would hurt anyone. The guy was married and had three kids, one of them was a baby, and he seemed pretty happy. However Ace didn't let his guard down and he continued to watch him.

He followed him all day and the guy didn't do anything even remotely suspicious at all. He went to work, bought groceries, talked to some friends, and went home to spend time with his wife. This guy was the least threatening guy he had every met.

About an hour after the guy went home for the day he found out that another body had been found. The person hadn't been dead for more than three hours so there was no way the guy he was following could have done it.

That left him with one question, who actually did it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was boring but the next one will involve Ace being a detective.


	7. Who? Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this like Ace was a real detective... I love this.

Ace had seen the new body that was found and there was something interesting. The areas around the wounds were discolored and the cuts weren't clean enough to be from knives.

Ace also found something, or two somethings, in the wounds that were odd. He found some fur and some sort of green powder, it didn't take him long to realize that he had seen the powder before. Certain monsters had poison skin or certain body parts, much like Veneno had.

Some monsters turned it into powder and it could be used for medicine if you used it right. However it could also be used as an actual poison like Arsenic and most of the time it was more deadly than human made poisons.

The police let him use a microscope in the forensics lab so he could look at the fur he found. It was defenately from a monster but there were a lot of monsters with fur and it would be hard to narrow it down.

Ace put the fur in a small bag and left the police station feeling certain that the police were wrong about who they think killed these people. He just had to prove it, and he had a plan.

Ace bought a camera and took pictures of where the guy was with the time and date on the pictures. A body showed up once a day and when the next body showed up he gave the camera to the police. He also looked at the next body and from the looks of it, this one had been a fighter.

It was a girl and she looked fairly young, maybe 17 at most and she had a lot of wounds. The forensic examiner said she died from blood loss and that most of the wounds were defensive wounds.

One wound in particular bothered Ace and when he looked closely he saw something in the wound. He told the examiner and they agreed with him, they grabbed some forceps and dug into the wound. The forceps hit something and the examiner pulled it out to see what it was, it was a claw.

That, plus the fur, showed that it probably was a monster and that the other guy hadn't done it. Ace had proven to the police that they had the wrong guy but that left the police without a single lead.

That was when Ace told them that the fur and claw pointed toward a dog or cat monster. It also helped them figure out how they kidnapped their victims and held them captive. Dog and cat monsters were strong and if they had poison that was probably how they killed their victims.

They usually don't check for specific types of poison and monster poison won't show up in the test results unless you look for that specifically. That narrowed down the list and explained why they had gotten the wrong guy. Now Ace had to catch the real killers.

Step one was finding out where the bodies came from so he would have to ask around. The victims were all females so he would ave to figure out where a lot of girls were going missing. He went around asking everyone in town if they knew anything and one of them pointed him in the direction of a place that might be able to help.

It was a large building that only had women living in it and it sounded like it was worth checking out. It was deeper in the woods so Ace flew there and landed behind the tree line. He got rid of his wings and walked up to the house than rang the doorbell.

Someone answered and invited him inside so he entered the house without saying anything. After the door was closed he started asking questions and the girl did know the victims, she knew all of them. Ace had found where they were from so now he needed to find out where they went.

A body had showed up that day so he had until tomorrow until another body showed up. He knew he couldn't waste time so he asked a lot of the girls if they knew where they had gone before they disappeared. All of them said they had gone for a walk in the woods and never came back.

Ace started searching the woods by flying above the trees and the sun had set when he had just about called it a night. He almost turned around when he spotted something from the corner of his eye. He flew closer to it and saw that it was a small cabin and his eye lights narrowed.

He flew into the trees that were close to the cabin and looked into the windows. He saw two shadows moving inside and it wasn't long before he saw windows that would have been for the basement. The windows were boarded up and he was betting that whoever was in the cabin had something to hid.

Ace found a cellar door and it was locked so he took out one of his throwing knives. The lock was easy to pick and the padlock fell off easily enough. He took off the chains and opened the cellar doors before descending the stairs. There was a door at the bottom of the stairs and he listened at the door for a minute.

He heard low whispers and after a minute they stopped and he knew something was off. He opened the door and looked around the room, seven girls with cuts and bruises. They all looked scared and Ace entered the room and knelt down in front of the group of girls.

"I'm getting you out of here."

He got the chains off and the girls were surprised but they got up and were going to follow Ace out when they saw figures standing in the door. Ace turned to look at them and saw that one of them was a dog monster and the other was a snake monster.

That explained a few things. The dog kidnapped them, the two of them tortured the girls, and the snake poisoned them. Whether it was with the snakes powdered venom or by biting them he didn't care.

The snake charged him and he took out his sword and kicked the snake in the face before putting the swords blade to it's throat. "Don't move." The dog charged him but he pulled out one of his guns and the dog stopped.

About half an hour later the two were being arrested and the girls were being taken home. Ace went to where he was staying and rested his wings because he had been flying for hours. He closed the thick curtains and went to sleep with his wings out so they could heal.

The next day he was going to leave town and find a job in another town when he saw the group of girls he had saved. They all smiled at him and one walked over to him, "If you ever come back to this town you'll be welcomed."

She held out her hand and Ace took it with a smile on his face, "I appreciate it." Soon after he said goodbye to them and when no one could see him he spread his wings and flew away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace is so much nicer than people think he is. He's nicer than he thinks he is at least.


	8. Christmas Cheer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays everyone! This chapters a little long.

Ace was surprised to hear that tomorrow was Christmas. He didn't really care because he didn't have anyone to spend it with so he'd probably be working. He had just brought another criminal in to put him behind bars when he heard two police officers talking about it.

Ace decided to head to the town his new target was in that day rather than go tomorrow. If he did the job quickly he'd be able to chill out and maybe watch a Christmas movie. He also wanted to get something a little more Christmas-y to eat for dinner.

With that in mind he went to the town that he was supposed to go to and when he landed he smiled a little. There was snow everywhere and lights were strung up on every building. Ace had been to this town before so he knew a few people in the town and the best part was that it was quiet.

Ace walked down the street and decided to stop in a few shops that he saw in case he saw someone he knew. The people at the shop asked if he wanted any of the stuff wrapped and he told them what things to wrap. He smiled and said thanks to the cashier before he left and just like that he was gone.

Ace got a place to stay and put the gifts and the food he had also gotten in the room. He went to sleep for the night and when he woke up he went to find information on his target. For being an ace class they weren't to hard to find, they sure as hell put up a fight and Ace got a few scratches.

The scratches were deep but not to deep so he didn't need to worry about it to much. He also got a nasty cut on his hand so he got some gauze and wrapped them up. He gave the guy to the police and went back to where he was staying to grab the gifts and go to a bar.

Ace opened the door to the bar and walked in before realizing that he knew the bartender. He hadn't seen him in almost a year and he didn't think the bartender would recognize him but to his surprise he did. The bartender smiled at him and Ace walked up to the bar with a small smile on his face.

"It's been a while Grillby."

"Indeed it has Ace I haven't seen you for almost a year, you brought Fuku home after she was kidnapped and you took off. I didn't even get to thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, I was doing my job. How is she by the way?"

"She's fine. After you saved her she asked about you and she wanted to thank you, she was sad when she heard that you had left. One moment."

Grillby walked over to a door that lead to the back of the bar where the food was cooked. They also kept the more expensive liquors and what have you back there so no one could steal them from behind the counter when the staff was to busy to notice.

Grillby came back a moment later and Fuku was behind him and she looked excited. When she saw Ace she gasped and quickly walked over before hugging him. After she let go she seemed so happy that Ace thought she might cry.

"First you rescue me after I get kidnapped than you run off and don't even bother to call."

Ace laughed a little, "Sorry my work keeps me pretty busy."

Fuku smiled before her eyes widened like she had just remembered something, "I'll be right back." She went out of the room and a minute later she came back with a present that was the size of a medium sized box. It was wrapped in shiny blue and silver wrapping paper and it looked like the present actually was in a box.

Fuku placed it on the counter, "Merry Christmas!" Ace was confused but the tag on the box had Ace written on it. He looked at the two fire monsters again and they smiled before nodding and Ace unwrapped the present. The top of the box wasn't taped shut so he just opened it and looked inside.

There were two smaller boxes and he took them out, if this was that trick where they put a small present inside a bunch of other boxes he was not going to be happy. He opened the first black box and he was glad that there wasn't another box. He moved the black cloth that was over the gift and he was shocked.

He opened the other box and he couldn't believe his eyes, inside each box was a custom gun. They were both silver and they were shiny, like they had never been touched by anyone before. Ace took them both out and inspected them to make sure they were real.

Grillby's smile grew wider, "I remembered you saying that you wanted to get some custom guns one day. Hopefully you never got around to getting them."

"I never had to time, I was to busy working and I never stay in the same place long enough to get them made." Ace held one in his hand and found that it was the perfect weight, he also liked the design.

"A new metal was discovered in this town so we asked someone to make a matching pair of guns from it. The metal is rare and surprisingly strong, we figured it'd be hard to scratch or dent which is good considering what you do for a living."

Ace was to shocked to speak for a moment, "Custom guns are incredibly expensive, you seriously could have bought a 3D TV for cheaper. Having someone made every piece individually takes a lot of time and it costs a fortune. Most Ace hunters couldn't pay for it."

"You saved Fuku's life and you even sent us all of the money you made from it."

"Is that how you paid for this?"

"No we used it to fix this place and buy more inventory, we made a lot of money after that and we saved up every penny we could to get these made. We even helped the gunsmith made them, we smelted the metal and the gunsmith made the parts and put it together. Fuku worked for the gunsmith for a while so he lowered the cost for making it."

Ace still couldn't believe it, "Why'd you go through all of that trouble?"

"We were good friends long before you saved Fuku and after you did that I knew I had to get you something to show my thanks."

Ace smiled at them and they both smiled as well. Ace remembered the gifts he had brought with him and took two out. He knew those two presents would be good gifts for the fire monsters and he figured it was better than nothing.

He gave them the presents and they opened them, they were both happy with the gifts and thanked Ace. Grillby soon excused himself for a moment and went to the back room. He came out two minutes later with a glass of scotch. He walked over to the bar, "I know you like scotch. Also I called some other people that will be happy to see you."

Ace wondered who he had called and his question was answered five minutes later. Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk walked in. Undyne was wearing her detective badge along with her normal white shirt, black jacket, and brown boots. She was also wearing a white scarf like she always did because she thought it looked cool, it kind of was.

Alphys created useful inventions and she had a little oil on her sleeve, other than that she looked like she always did. Frisk wore a stripped shirt with jeans and black boots and had her hair in a ponytail. Ace knew all of them from when he had been in this town before.

Frisk was one of the human leaders apprentices and in a few years she would be a human leader. Ace knew she was going to do well when she finally took over for her teacher. It had been almost a year since he had seen any of them as well and he smiled when he saw them.

The evening consisted of catching up with each other and exchanging gifts. Ace had actually gotten just enough gifts for everyone and they were all happy with them. Ace got a few presents as well and they were all laughing at each others stories. Of course Ace had the most to tell. It was a nice Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ace is happy after seeing his friends!


	9. Trouble With A Capitol T Part: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear these chapters are getting shorter and shorter.

Ace had been approached by a very odd man and he wasn't sure who the guy was at all. The man seemed slightly nervous and he wouldn't look directly at Ace when he was talking to him. He also stuttered but Ace didn't really care about that.

"I-I wanted t-t-to t-talk to you a-a-about a j-j-j-job."

"What's the job?"

"I w-w-was sent to s-see i-i-if you would m-m-meet m-my employer t-to hear the d-d-details."

"Sure I'll meet 'em."

"T-thank you." He handed Ace a piece of paper and left without saying anything else. Ace looked at the paper and it said to meet the person tomorrow. Ace put the paper in his coat and went to a bar to find a job and get some scotch.

He got a job that was in the town he was in so he got the information he needed. He went to where he was staying to rest and the next day he went out and captured the guy. After he got the money for the job he went to meet whoever had asked to talk to him.

He went to the place the person asked to meet at and when he walked in the guy that had talked to him yesterday was waiting for him. The place turned out to be a restaurant that had several private rooms. He lead him to a room in the restaurant and let Ace walk into the room first.

He walked into the room and looked around to see the guy that must have called him here. The guy that had brought him here came into the room and closed the door behind him before going to sit down. The other guy gestured toward a chair but Ace stayed standing.

"You wanted to hire me for a job so let's get to the point."

The man didn't looked annoyed, he looked like what he said was interesting. "Very well. I want you to catch three people, they're triplets and they've been causing a lot of trouble lately. I've asked other people to catch them but they all end up dead, I've even sent Beta hunters after them."

Ace thought about it for a moment, "Give me the details and I'll see what I can do." The man gave him the information he had as well and pictures of the triplets. Ace looked over the information quickly before he spoke again, "You don't know much about these guys."

"I had a lot of people looking for information on them but they couldn't find much."

Ace thought for a minute, "I'll take the job."

Ace told them he would contact them when the job was done and he left. Ace checked out of where he was staying and flew to another town. When he got there he got rid of his wings and walked into town, he wasn't staying long enough to need to find a place to stay.

This town had the highest security prison on this continent and held most ace class criminals. Ace went to the prison and told the guard at the front who he was seeing the guard was surprised. Still the guard let him in and Ace walked in and someone lead him to where he needed to go.

Ace walked into the cell on his own because the guard was to scared to go in with him. Ace stopped at the bars and looked at the person on the other side, the person smiled at him. "Hello Death's Mistress."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Death's Mistress makes another appearance!


	10. Trouble With A Capitol T Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update another story along with this one today but I don't think I'll be able to, sorry.

"Please call me Claire."

"Is that what your real name is?" She nodded and Ace mentally shrugged before walking closer to the bars and holding out the pictures of the triplets. "I need information on these three."

She took the pictures and looked at them, "These three are bad news. One of them isn't to hard to handle but if your against all three it's incredibly difficult to beat them. They specialize in battling as a team so they're a triple threat."

"Is there anything else you can tell me?"

"They use weapons and they all use different types, one uses swords, one uses guns, and one just uses brass knuckles."

"So they can attack from different distances." She nodded and Ace scowled.

"Thanks for the information, what do you want for it?"

"A decent blanket would be nice."

"That's really all you want?"

"My price will depend on the information and because I couldn't tell you much I won't ask for much." Ace thought it made sense so he told her she would get a better blanket and he left. He told the warden of the prison and he gave him the money to buy the thing and he left.

He flew back to the town he had been at before and it was almost night so he went to sleep in the room he was staying in. When he woke up the next day he set out to find the triplets. He asked around town and hacked into security cameras but he didn't find much for most of the day.

It was about seven when he saw something on one of the cameras and he paused the picture to see what it was. There were three people and he saw that they were indeed the triplets that he had been looking for.

The triplets were long gone by the time he got there but they had left a trail that lead into the woods. There were broken branches, footprints where the ground was soft, and they had even dropped a few odd things. When the trail finally ended he reached a small town that looked abandoned.

The trail lead him to a building and he stayed outside for a bit to make sure the triplets were actually in there. He heard voices and when he looked into the room he saw the three and they were laughing.

Ace walked around the building to go inside without the three noticing. Unfortunately for Ace the three had cameras set up in the building so they saw him on the monitors. The three went out to see what the hell was going on while Ace looked at the inside of the building for a moment.

When the three brothers appeared they all stared at him with suspicious looks. The largest of the three spoke first, "Who are you?"

"Call me Ace."

The three looked at each other before turning back to Ace again. the second biggest this time, "Why are you here?"

"I don't need to answer that."

The smallest, "Looks like we'll have to force you to tell us." With that one of them grabbed a gun that was strapped to their back, it was an Uzi SMG. One of them took out a sword and the other quickly put a brass knuckle on each hand.

The one with the gun started shooting at him while the second and third came from both sides and attacked him. Ace took out his swords and moved out of the way of the bullets but one grazed his left arm. Ace blocked the one with the sword and moved out of the way of the others punch.

He knocked the one with the sword off balance and kicked him in the stomach. He tripped up the other one and went for the one with the gun. He started shooting at him and three of the bullets grazed him before he reached him. He put away one of his swords and tried to knock him out, the guy had seen it coming and dodged him.

After getting out of the way the guy grabbed him and used all of his strength to throw him. Ace used his hands to stop himself from landing on his head and flipped to land on his feet. The one with brass knuckles came at him again and at the same time the one with the gun got ready to shoot.

Ace grabbed one of his throwing knives and hit the guys hand and he dropped the gun. Ace blocked the punch with his arm and he heard his arm crack but it didn't break. He crouched before going for the guys stomach and he went flying.

The one with the sword finally recovered and Ace used the sword he still had out to block his attack again. Ace took a step and used enough force to finish his movement and send the other sword flying.

Ace was finally able to knock him out and the one with the brass knuckles tried to get him again. He used his sword to block the hit again and pushed him back while the other grabbed his gun. The other got ready to shoot and the other backed off so he could shoot at Ace.

Ace was able to dodge all of the bullets and knocked out the other brother before going to knock the last one out. Ace managed to do it but n9ot before the guy shot him right in the sternum. He got the guys to the police and took care of his injuries, he called the guy that had hired him and told him that he caught the guys.

After that the money for the job was delivered to him and as it turned out a bounty was already put on the guys heads. He put all of the money in his account and went to where he was staying to rest. He wasn't sure when he'd be able to go out and find another job but he knew he couldn't let anyone know that he was hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Ace is hurt!


	11. Gravedigger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update this because I haven't written a new chapter in a while.

Ace had taken a few days to heal before finding another target again. It had been about a week since he had healed and he had some new scars. He was currently heading out to go deal with a new target that sounded interesting. They were called 'Gravedigger' they would bury their victims alive in a remote location.

They would take the victims from their houses whether someone was there or not and bury them. No one knows when he buries them but the bodies were discovered a week after the people went missing.

The guy was reported to have a pick axe in his hand and a shovel strapped to his back. He mostly used them as weapons and always knocked his victims out with the shovel and carry them out by throwing them over his shoulder.

Ace had heard about it and he was going to deal with this guy as soon as he could, but first he was going to get some information. Ace walked into the prison and walked straight to Claire's cell, he didn't need an escort. She looked up and seemed a little surprised to see him.

"I didn't think you'd survive against the triplets."

He shrugged, "I'm tougher than I look. I need information."

"On who?" Ace handed her the picture of Gravedigger and she looked at it for a moment. "I used to know this guy, he used to be against killing people and such. He used to work as a gravedigger for a cemetery in the town he used to live in. He was smart and knew how to get rid of a body so I hired him, he needed money so he took the job."

"Is there anything else?"

"He might look weak but he can carry over 200 pounds without breaking a sweat. I honestly didn't think he'd turn into a killer let alone an Ace hunter target." After the two agreed on a payment Ace left the prison and went to go find Gravedigger. It was a fairly long flight so Ace had to let his wings rest but he started searching for Gravedigger as soon as he landed.

Gravedigger had proven to be hard to find, there hadn't been any sign of him all day. There hadn't been any reports of him kidnapping anyone either. The next day Ace looked from dawn until dusk and he was about to give up when someone can into the street calling for help.

Ace ran over to him and asked what was going on, "Some guy broke through my window and kidnapped my girlfriend."

"Where did they go?" The guy pointed in the direction he had seen the guy run to and Ace ran off as fast as he could. Ace was able to see in the dark so he didn't run into anything as he was running through alleys. There were drops of blood on the ground and Ace followed them to a small house.

It didn't look abandoned but it didn't look like anyone lived there either, it looked like the house had just been built. Ace went inside but made sure he had one of his guns out in case someone tried to jump him. He looked in every room of the house and eventually came to an upstairs room.

Ace looked inside and saw the girl lying on the floor, he quickly walked over to her and checked for a pulse. The girl was alive, Ace looked around the room and saw that the culprit wasn't in the room. Than Ace heard something behind him and he pointed his gun at the doorway.

The person ran at him and tried to hit him with a pick axe, Ace looked at the guys face and saw that it was Gravedigger. Ace was barely able to move out of the way before Gravedigger struck the place he and been just moments before. Ace pointed his gun at Gravediggers leg and pulled the trigger.

Gravedigger went down with a cry of pain and Ace quickly grabbed the girl that had been taken. He carried her outside and found the boyfriend so he could take care of her than went back for Gravedigger. Gravedigger had crawled out of the house and Ace pointed his gun at him, "Don't move."

Gravedigger looked at him for a split second, "If your going to kill me than kill me."

Ace looked at Gravediggers face before lowering his gun, "I'm not going to do that." Gravedigger looked up at him and saw that he was serious, he hung his head in defeat. It wasn't long before the police arrived and took him away.

Ace was about to leave when an officer came up to him and said that someone wanted to talk to him. They lead him through the crowd of policemen that had shown up at the scene and stopped when he reached a man in a suit.

Ace only looked at the guy for a fraction of a second, "Who the hell are you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay cliff hangers!!!


	12. Cards Part: 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will probably be in three or even four parts, after that I might end this story.

"Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled a little, "I'm sure your very confused-"

"I'm not confused, in this line of work people often talk to me for one reason or another. Mostly for jobs or something similar, sometimes they want me to find information for them. So what do you want?"

The man seemed taken aback but he quickly recovered, "I wanted to hire you for a job."

Ace would have just walked away if he hadn't noticed how smug the guy looked. "What's the job?"

"I'd like to discuss it with you somewhere else." So the guy told Ace where he wanted to meet and Ace figured that he might as well see what this guy wanted. So Ace got some sleep before heading out the next morning to meet the guy.

For some reason he had wanted to meet in another town all together but Ace hadn't really cared. If he had to take a car or something he might have but he could fly so it didn't matter either way. So Ace flew for two hours to get to the town the guy had wanted to meet in.

It was easy to find the building since it was the biggest building in the whole town. Ace went into the building and was greeted by a man and woman wearing semi-formal clothing. They lead him to the room the guy had been waiting in and as soon as he looked in the room he was pissed.

There were nine other Ace hunters in the room and none of them were supposed to be here. He spotted the guy from across the room, "What the fuck is this?" Everyone seemed shocked by his reaction.

"What do you mean?" Was this guy fucking serious?

"Cut the bull shit you know what I fucking mean, these guys aren't supposed to be here."

"And why is that?"

"Are you fucking stupid? There's at least one Ace hunter on every continent and there are only ten Ace hunters. All ten are here and I'm the only one that's in their actual fucking territory. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"If you'll just sit down I'll explain." Ace gave the guy an icy glare before sitting down and crossing his arms. The guy cleared his throat before speaking again, he didn't want to look Ace in the eye.

"The reason I called you here is because of a job that I had mentioned to you all. I want you all to take down a certain criminal that has been at large for over twenty years. This criminal has actually killed an Ace hunter before, that is why I called all of you in.

The criminal is known as Card, he's called this because he carves different card symbols into his victims. Sometimes it's a diamond, sometimes it's a spade and so on. There was one time when he did carve an ace of spades carving in a body.

The only time he did this was when he killed an Ace hunter. I called you all here to ask for your help in catching this criminal, will you take the job?"

Everyone agreed before looking at Ace to see what he would do. One of the Ace hunters, a girl, was the only one with enough guts to ask him. "Will you help?"

Ace looked at her, "Yeah I'll help, only because I want all of you back in your own territory as soon as possible."

The guy smiled, "Fantastic! I'll have to gather more information on your target before you can start planning."

Ace looked at the guy and he stopped talking immediately, "I'll get the information."

Another Ace hunter, a younger looking male, looked at him doubtfully. "How?"

"I have my ways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better I promise.


	13. Cards Part: 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation anyone?

Ace left the building and made sure that he was hidden before flying away. He went to the prison and went straight to Claire's cell. He walked inside and she stood up before walking to the bars so she could talk to him. "Who do you need information on this time?"

Ace handed her the picture, "Card." She looked at the picture and she was surprised, she didn't think anyone would try to go after him after what he did the last time.

"He's incredibly dangerous, I wouldn't recommend going after him but if your seriously going to do this then you need all of the held you can get."

"I already know about him to an extent but I need to know anything and everything I can."

"Well he's killed a lot of people, including an Ace hunter, but I'm sure you already know about that. He moves around a lot so it's hard to find him, he's always one step ahead. I don't know a lot about him myself but I know that he uses a wide range of weapons.  
He doesn't work well with others and his 'business partners' have all turned up dead. He's got a bad temper and he's stronger than anyone either of us have ever met. He doesn't make empty threats and the few people that know him make sure they don't piss him off."

"Do you know about any of the places he's stayed at before?" Claire nodded and Ace took out a map. "Can you mark them on this?" Claire marked them and Ace looked it over before putting the map away. He asked what Claire wanted in exchange for the information and she said he could pay her back after he took down Card.

Ace smiled as he was walking out and he left without another word. He went back to the building the other Ace hunters were in and once he was inside the room he showed them the map. "These are places he's been at before, it's easy to find a pattern if you really look."

Ace connected the dots and it ended up making a line from one city to another. The next town he was likely to stop at was hundreds of miles away so it would take them some time to get there. One of the Ace hunters, a guy with a large scar on his face, didn't even look at the map.

"So what did you find out about this guy?"

"This guys strong and uses a lot of different weapons, he's also strong and he never stays in one place for to long. He kills the people he works with and no one wants to get on his bad side."  


"That's easy to find out."

Ace didn't like this guy, he'd just have to share a little more information. "I also know that the Ace hunter that he killed was named Alvis Pryor. Alvis has brought in more criminals than any of us and he was known for his intelligence and skill. Alvis was attacked by Card in the dead of night without any warning."

Everyone stared at him for a moment without saying anything, the man with the scar also seemed impressed. "How'd you find that out?"

"Like I said I have my ways." He might have his ways but the fact that he knew Alvis helped.

One of the female Ace hunters, a mature and intelligent looking individual, crossed her arms. "So what's the plan?"

"Now that's the easy part." Ace already knew what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens...


	14. Cards Part: 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're close to the end guys! The last chapter will be longer I promise.

Ace had told them what they were going to do and none of them could find anything wrong with his plan. They all knew that they would need to practice fighting as a team so they all started training. Ace didn't join them because he was the one that was trying to find out where Card was staying.

Ace would go out everyday and gather any information that might be helpful. His wings were always sore but he was getting used to it because of how often it happened. Ace knew more about Card than any of the others so he was the best person for finding out where he was.

Ace kept thinking about how he knew Card and he also thought about Alvis. He wouldn't let himself think about it to much but sometimes he couldn't help it. Alvis had trained him from a young age so he could fight, Ace had decided to become an Ace hunter because of him.

Alvis had taken care of him until he died, he had died while trying to protect Ace. Alvis had killed people but he only killed them when he had to. Alvis was like a father to him and he had never so much as yelled at him. Alvis had been a human but he always hung out with monsters more.

Normally humans didn't befriend monsters but Alvis was one of those rare people that liked humans and monsters. Ace was the first and only monster Ace hunter because Alvis had taken him in and given him a home. Ace had lost the rest of his family the day Card killed him.

Ace was determined to bring Card in so he did everything he could to find him. No one knew that he had met Card before but it wouldn't have mattered either way. Ace continued to search for information on Card and the others trained. Ace happened to stumble onto some information regarding where Card was going to be.

As soon as he found out he went to the place he was going to be at so he could check it out. It was out of the way and hard to find if you didn't know where to go so it was a good hideout. Ace went back to the others and told them about where Card was going to be, he would get there in two days.

So everyone kept training and Ace gathered more information in case something helpful came up. The day before they were going to attempt to take down Card they had a meeting so everyone knew what to do. Because Ace had come up with the plan and gathered the information he was the one briefing everyone.

"So Card just got to the place he's supposed to be staying at today, he moves around a lot and we don't know when he's planning to move again so we have to attack as soon as possible. The place hes staying at is out of the way and it's be easy to miss if you didn't know where to go.

I found it before so I'll be leading everyone there, that was no one will get lost and we can attack at the same time. There might be a few people guarding him but they should be easy to handle. Card is the biggest threat, we don't know what weapons he has with him so be prepared for anything you can think of.

Try to stay together and if it starts getting to intense than retreat and re-group at the agreed location. Watch each others backs and don't leave anyone behind, we don't want to lose anyone. Are there any questions?"

A smaller girl, one of the stronger Ace hunters, spoke, "If card captures one of us he'll probably kill them. He's never just let anyone go. What will we do if that happens?"

"First, we'll try to save them, if we can't we'll have to run. Second, that's not true, he has let someone live."

"Who?" Ace wouldn't say it but the only person Card had spared, was him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the cliff hangers!!!


	15. Cards Part: 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to post this, my computer didn't want to work and I had a lot to do.

The next day they got everything ready so they could capture Card and bring him in. Everyone but Ace got new weapons and equipment, Ace stuck to his usual weapons. The sun started setting when they went out to go to where Card was hiding.

Ace didn't say a single word the whole time but the others hadn't noticed, they were to busy talking amongst themselves. They talked about what they thought might happen and what they had brought with them. Ace hadn't been paying attention, he had been thinking about the first time he had seen Cards.

Alvis had protected him and because of that Cards had killed him but he didn't die instantly. Cards had seen him in the darkness and looked at him before smiling wickedly. "I'm sure you'll want to avenge this fool, if you do than come find me."

Ace didn't know why he had spared him but he hadn't cared at that moment. Card had left and Ace went to Alvis's side as soon as he could, he was still alive. Ace had looked at the wounds and was going to go and find something that might help stop the bleeding but Alvis stopped him.

"Ace, it's to late to save me, I'm not going to make it." Ace didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true, he just didn't want to lose anyone else. "I need you to listen to me, I've trained you to become an Ace hunter after I took you in. I trained you because I wanted you to save people so no one will have to go through what you did. Promise me you won't die, promise me you'll keep fighting, promise me you'll live."

Ace was on the verge of tears but he wouldn't let himself cry, not yet at least. "I promise." Alvis had smiled than he closed his eyes and just like that he was gone. Ace had cried after he breathed his last breath, he had lost everything.

Ace had shaken the thoughts when they arrived at their destination. You couldn't get to where Card was hiding with a car so they would have to make the rest of the trip on foot. Ace lead them to Card's hiding place like he had done it a hundred times, he had to stop several times to wait for the others.

When they could finally see the place he was hiding in it was night and the moon and stars were their only source of light. They snuck onto the grounds and saw one guard on the outside, they must have scattered the few people guarding this place everywhere.

The smaller girl crept up behind him and knocked him out, he fell to the ground with a soft thud and they moved on. Ace had seen two entrances when he had checked this place out so he split them up into two teams. Each team went to a different entrance so they could attack from two different places.

So they got through and they got far enough into the building that they wouldn't be able to turn back. As soon as they did sirens started blaring and the groups quickly ran through the building to find the others. They ended up in a large room and people came pouring in and started circling around them.

After they were completely surrounded they heard a low laugh, Ace knew that laugh. Card appeared out of the shadows and looked at all of them with a gleam in his eye, it was a gleam of amusement.

"I know you're all Ace hunters, I also know that you came here to find me. I'm surprised you got this far, you found where I was hiding and probably had a plan to capture me. I'm sorry to say that all your efforts have been wasted, this is as far as you will get."

With that he turned and the people surrounding them attacked before they could get ready. They all fought and Ace had taken down four with one swift motion, of course he hadn't killed any of them. Ace looked at where Card had gone and he he jumped on the shoulders of one of the people and grabbed onto the railing.

He knocked out all of the people that had tried to stop him and went after Card. He ran as fast as he could and it wasn't long before he caught up to Card, in fact it was like Card had been waiting for him. "So we meet again Ace hunter."

Ace didn't say anything and Card seemed a little disappointed, "Oh come on, nothing? I expected you to be pissed and say something about how I killed that Ace hunter than you saying you were going to avenge him."

Ace waited a second before he spoke, "I didn't come here because of that." Card seemed confused. "I came here because I was hired to bring you in and that's what I'm going to do."

"That's so disappointing, you lost your first family to another Ace target than you lost Alvis because of me. I honestly expected something different."

"Tough luck." Ace took out two of his knives and attacked Card, Card just barely got away but Ace turned right around and attacked him again. Card dodged it again and came at him with an attack of his own.

Ace dodged and Card tried to attack him again but he grabbed his arm and threw him. Card got angry and went after Ace again, he got him. Ace kept fighting and got Cards shoulder, they fought and fought and neither of them missed a beat.

The other Ace hunters were dealing with the people downstairs and eventually got away. They only noticed that Ace was missing when they looked around and saw that he was gone. They went to the meeting place and hoped that Ace would walk through the door at any moment.

Both Ace and Card had taken a lot of damage and either of them would be able to keep fighting for long. Card had attacked Ace again and this time he could get up. Card laughed a Ace tried to get up, neither his arms nor his legs could support him. "So after all of this your going to die lying down? Your pathetic."

Ace would have just given up but he couldn't, he had promised Alvis that he would live, that he would keep fighting. He didn't want to give up, he couldn't give up, not when he still had things to do. Card continued to laugh and Ace struggled to his feet without him noticing.

Ace used the last of his magic to summon his magic, the blue markings on his left eye began to glow. He felt stronger and with one last motion he lunged at Card, Card hadn't noticed until it was to late. Ace touched him and electricity was sent through Ace and into Card, he fell to the ground after it stopped.

Ace grabbed him and dragged him out, he got to a place with phone service and told the police where to go so they could pick him up. After he was in custody Ace found the other Ace hunters and told them that he had gotten Card. They all jumped for joy.

On their way back to town Ace thought about the past, before he met Alvis. He used to have a mom, a dad, and a baby brother. His little brother was four when that terrible night happened. His whole family had been killed by an Ace target that hadn't been caught.

He would have killed Ace to if it hadn't been for the Ace hunter that busted through the window and saved him. The guy was taken away and the Ace hunter that had saved him offered to take him in, that was when he met Alvis.

After they got to town Ace took care of his wounds and went straight to bed. The other Ace hunters had a party. After everything settled down Ace went back to doing what he did best. He continued to catch dangerous people and saved other peoples lives along the way.

He was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay happy end, as promised this is the last chapter for this but I will be posting a new story soon-ish.


End file.
